


Return

by atoxicrose



Series: Anthem Omniverse [7]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Mild Hurt/Comfort, mild body horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 20:10:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8341117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atoxicrose/pseuds/atoxicrose
Summary: Jack is half asleep when he opens the door, but he comes fully awake the instant he sees her. He stares, momentarily speechless.“Sorry I’m late.”“Where the hell have you been, Wade? We sent out search parties… McCree’s been beside himself.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have finally finished something! This only took me two months. Inspired by [this](http://overwatchimagine.tumblr.com/post/147898444330/hanzo-a-small-sigh-escaped-angelas-lips-as-she) by [overwatchimagine](http://overwatchimagine.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr and [this](http://puckish-saint.tumblr.com/post/148741689063/can-i-get-genji-mccree-zenyatta-and-hanzo) by [puckish-saint](http://puckish-saint.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.

It's three in the morning when Ellie finally makes it back to Watchpoint: Gibraltar. She’s exhausted, filthy, and hasn’t eaten in nearly three days. All Ellie wants is food, a shower and sleep.

But she needs to make a delivery first.

“Jack?” Ellie stands outside the door to his quarters, speaking into the comm next to the keypad.  

Jack is half asleep when he opens the door, but he comes fully awake the instant he sees her. He stares, momentarily speechless.

“Sorry I’m late.”

“Where the hell have you been, Wade? We sent out search parties… McCree’s been beside himself.”

“Sorry.”

“What happened?”

“I’m… not entirely sure. Things went tits up so fast. One moment everything was fine, the next we’re all separated and I’m getting mauled by Reaper.”

“What took you so long?”

Ellie doesn’t answer, instead she retrieves a memory stick from her thigh bag and holds it out to Jack. He takes it.

“What’s this?”

“The information you wanted.”

Jack stares at Ellie. “You’re telling me you infiltrated that base on your own?”

“What? Like it’s hard? I told you, I’ve been doing that sort of thing for centuries. I never would’ve been gone so long if it weren’t for Reaper. Son-of-a-bitch is too clever for his own good.”

Jack just shakes his head. He should know better by now.

“Will that be all?”

“Yes, go get some sleep. And Ellie?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m… glad you’re all right.”

Ellie gives him a tired smile in response and takes her leave.

* * *

Ellie’s first stop is the kitchen where she makes the best damn grilled cheese sandwich she’s ever eaten. After that she pulls off the bandages scrubs down her left arm and sets to removing the forty or so staples, the result of Reaper’s attempted mauling. Ellie is about half way done when there’s the squeak of the kitchen door’s hinges behind her as someone enters. She glances over her shoulder to see Genji frozen in the doorway.

“Hey,” she says casually, turning back to her arm.

“Ellie…?”

“Mmm, that’s me.”

Genji is by her side in the blink of an eye. “Where have you _been_? We thought you were… What happened?”

“Reaper happened. I guess he finally gave up on trying to shoot me and decided to try to just rip my throat out instead. My com broke in the struggle and I missed my ride, so I decided to finish the mission and – ”

“By yourself? Are you mad?”

Ellie grins. “No, probably not. But I got the information Jack needed so it all worked out.”

“Except that you were missing for three days and we all thought you were dead.”

Ellie shrugs. “Well, you can’t have everything.” She pulls the final staple from her arm and tosses it into the trash.

Genji places a hand on her arm. “I am relieved that you are all right.”

Ellie turns and throws her arms around his neck, and Genji returns the hug warmly.

"I’m sorry I worried you,” Ellie says as she pulls away.

“Do not apologize to me, apologize to Jesse.”

Ellie feels a sharp stab of guilt. She honestly hadn’t thought about what Jesse had to be thinking after she failed to make the extraction, she had been too focused on her mission.

“He was pretty upset, huh?”

“That is an understatement. I have never seen him like that before. He was absolutely beside himself.”

“That’s what Jack said. Do you know where he is?”

“I believe he has shut himself in his quarters.”

* * *

Ellie lets herself into Jesse’s quarters and finds him sprawled on the couch, snoring softly with the TV on quietly in the background. She watches him for several moments, debating whether to wake him.  After some deliberation, Ellie silently heads for the bathroom to shower. It’s been three days and she’s _gross_.

The fan in the bathroom rattles something awful, so Ellie doesn’t bother turning on the light for fear the noise will wake Jesse. She showers in the dark with the help of her second sight and as Ellie wipes down the shower and performs her usual after-shower routine it feels almost unreal. It’s only been four days, but it feels like it’s been a month since she left.

It feels heavenly to put on pajamas after wearing her armor for days on end. Ellie pads barefoot back into the living area and sits down beside Jesse on the edge of the couch.

“Jesse,” Ellie murmurs, leaning over to brush the hair out of his face, “Jesse, baby, wake up.”

Jesse starts awake with a snort and squints up at her blearily. It takes him a moment to focus and when he does his eyes widen. He sits up, staring at her like he can’t quite believe his eyes.

Ellie gives him a tired smile. “It’s me.”

“Ellie…?” Jesse’s at a complete loss for words. He pulls Ellie into his lap, crushes her to his chest and buries his face in her hair. “Oh darlin’.” Ellie can feel Jesse shaking slightly and she realizes that he’s crying.

“Void, baby, I’m sorry. So, so sorry,” Ellie murmurs. She slides her arms around his neck and presses her face into the crook of his neck. “Shh, it’s okay. I’m here, I’m safe. It’s all right.”

“You okay?” Jesse mutters against her hair.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Tired, but fine. I’m so sorry, Jesse. Reaper attacked and I let him kite me and –”

Jesse cuts Ellie off by kissing her. “It’s all right, sweetheart. You’re safe, that’s all that matters.”

Ellie closes her eyes, presses her face into Jesse’s neck and lets herself be engulfed by his warmth. She starts to drift off almost immediately, as sleep deprived as she is. Dimly, Ellie feels Jesse shift beneath her as he gathers her to him.

“All right, sweetpea, let’s get to bed.”

Ellie only manages a grunt in response. Jesse chuckles and lifts her, cradling her against his chest. Ellie instinctively curls into herself and rests her head on his shoulder.

Jesse carries her into the bedroom and gently lays her on the unmade bed. Ellie burrows into the covers and shifts to press back against Jesse when he lays down behind her. Jesse throws an arm over her and pulls her close. He presses a kiss to the back of her neck.

“I’m so glad you’re all right, darlin’,” Jesse murmurs.

Ellie hums in response and laces her fingers though his.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, baby.”

Ellie drifts off to sleep in Jesse’s arms, warm, protected, safe.

**Author's Note:**

> You can learn more about Ellie [here.](http://sta.sh/022dpttfb5ad)


End file.
